Un alma en juego
by Rakshah
Summary: ¿Qué puede hacer una persona que le ha robado su dinero a Lina Inverse? Pues CORRER MUY RAPIDO, por supuesto. Realmente Lina es la mejor haciendo negocios, pero como es natural, los errores humanos (y elfos) se repiten como es en este caso...
1. Default Chapter

Ninguno de los personajes de Slayers es mío ( ya me gustaría...) sino que son propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka y Ruy Araizumi ( Se escribe así?) De todas formas y aunque supongo que el fic que sigue a estas pobres palabras no es un derroche de humor y originalidad, me encantaría que cualquiera que lo lea me envíe un review ( que no cuesta tanto!!!) para que pueda elevar mi maltrecho ego y tal vez escriba los capítulos que siguen antes de que a alguna alma caritativa se le ocurra publicar las novelas de Slayers en nuestro idioma ( cosa que muy a mi pesar dudo que ocurra).  
  
Bueno, creo que me he ultrapasado al escribir estos "breves" comentarios, así que mejor me callo y dejo que los lectores lean algo interesante.  
  
Cap1; De cómo Lina Inverse cazó a un pícaro.  
  
  
  
Era un día cálido en la próspera ciudad de Sforza. El puerto estaba atestado de barcos mercantes y los nobles elegían mañanas soleadas como aquella para salir a pasear en sus lujosos carruajes.  
  
La ciudad era famosa, además, por sus selectos restaurantes dónde los paladares más finos podían degustar típicos platos de marisco.  
  
En uno de estos restaurantes había una curiosa pareja; un joven y una muchacha fácilmente identificables como extranjeros puesto que parecían ignorar cualquier norma de buenos modales en la mesa.  
  
– Suelta esta langosta, Gourry, ¡te lo advierto! – La muchacha pelirroja puso una de sus negras botas en la cabeza del chico, aparentemente un espadachín, para tener un punto firme de apoyo mientras tiraba desesperadamente del desafortunado crustáceo.  
  
– ¡Eso sí que no! Tu ya te has comido la tuya, ¡pechoplano! – El joven pegó un tremendo tirón y finalmente partió la langosta en dos partes; él mordió felizmente el abdomen carnoso del animal en cuestión mientras la chica, que había salido despedida de sus silla con un gran estruendo, le tiraba las pinzas y la cabeza con expresión furiosa.  
  
Tras muchos gritos y peleas, la extraña pareja salió del restaurante. Lina Inverse, asesina de ladrones, se quitó su pesada capa negra para combatir el insoportable calor y paseó despreocupadamente por las calles abarrotadas de gente con las manos tras la cabeza.  
  
Era día de mercado y a lo largo de la calle principal había un sinfín de paradas improvisadas con maderas o con los mismos carros para transportar la mercancía. Gourry estaba observando golosamente unos dulces expuestos sobre una tela de colores brillantes cuando algo estalló a su izquierda. Buscó a Lina con la mirada suponiendo que ella sería la causa de todo aquél jaleo, pero descubrió sorprendido que la hechicera estaba tranquilamente levitando a unos centímetros del suelo para poder ver lo que pasaba: un grupo bastante numeroso de mercenarios había rodeado a un individuo flaco y algo más bajo que Lina. Era imposible distinguir si era hombre o mujer, puesto que iba completamente cubierto con capa y capucha negras. Solo eran visibles un carcaj con una enorme cantidad de flechas y una espada corta que colgaba de su espalda.  
  
Uno de los hombres se adelantó confiado y agarró al desconocido por el hombro. Éste se movió bruscamente para liberarse y adoptó una pose orgullosa. Con un gesto casi imperceptible desenvainó, pero no sujetaba la espada de la forma habitual, sino que el filo apuntaba al suelo.  
  
– Dejadme marchar o lo lamentaréis, hombres. – Dijo una voz de debajo la capucha. Al instante Lina pudo comprobar que era una voz de mujer, profunda y extrañamente melodiosa.  
  
Sin previo aviso, la mujer pegó un espectacular salto hacia atrás sorprendiendo al guardia que antes había intentado sujetarla. Sin vacilar lo apuñaló por la espalda y huyó escabulliéndose entre la multitud con una agilidad pasmosa.  
  
Lina no sabía muy bien qué hacer; quizá si detenía a la mujer alguien la recompensaría por ello, pero después recapacitó; no tenía ningunas ganas de pelear en plena digestión, así que prefirió quedarse allá donde estaba aún cuando la fugitiva pasó corriendo tan cerca de ella que la rozó suavemente.  
  
Justo entonces Lina se sintió notable mente aligerada. Confundida, la hechicera se llevó la mano a la cintura donde supuestamente guardaba sus queridos ahorros a buen recaudo.  
  
En toda la ciudad se oyó un terrible alarido de furia.  
  
– ¡Gourry, persigue a esa mujer!!!!!  
  
El espadachín miró confundido a su amiga. – Hay muchas mujeres por aquí, Lina.  
  
Ella le agarró la cabeza y la giró en dirección a la mujer encapuchada que rápidamente salía de la ciudad.  
  
– ¡ÉSA! ¡La que nos ha robado el dinero, cerebro de medusa! – Dicho esto Lina echó a volar a toda velocidad seguida del rubio guerrero.  
  
Mientras tanto la pequeña ladrona sonrió para sus adentros; aquél día había hecho un buen botín. Siguió corriendo un rato más hasta alejarse cerca de un kilómetro de la ciudad. Entonces se sentó a la sombra de un gran roble y con un paño limpió su espada. – Es una lástima por el humano, pero él se lo buscó.  
  
Aún con el rostro cubierto la mujer bostezó sonoramente y cerró los ojos. Escuchó unos momentos el sonido de los insectos y el de los pájaros. Oyó a uno especialmente grande o eso le pareció a juzgar del ruido que hacía.  
  
De pronto, una sombra se cernió sobre ella y notó un súbito dolor en las orejas cuando una fuerza brutal la levantó por dichos apéndices hasta unos centímetros por encima del suelo.  
  
– ¡Aaargh! ¡Joder! ¡Mis orejas! – La ladrona pataleó inútilmente mientras su atacante reía descontroladamente.  
  
– ¡Ahajajajajajajajajajaj! ¡Así aprenderás a robarle sus ahorros a una hechicera tan bella y poderosa como yo!  
  
– ¡¡Pero... qué coño...??!! ¡Suéltame las orejas, maldita maníaca! –La agredida intentó ver la cara de su atacante, pero ante la imposibilidad de girar la cabeza (seguramente por la simple razón de que estaba colgando de las orejas) solamente pudo observar que por el camino se acercaba un joven rubio a toda velocidad. Unos segundos después este se detuvo jadeando y con las manos en las rodillas.  
  
– Oye, Lina, ¿porqué has echado a volar de esa forma? Yo creía que íbamos a quedarnos en la ciudad a cenar. – El chico miró unos momentos a u compañera con expresión pensativa. – Lina, ¿porqué le tiras de las orejas a esta chica?  
  
El rostro de la hechicera se puso tremendamente rojo.  
  
– Por la simple razón que me ha robado MI dinero, ¡pedazo de estúpido! – Gourry decidió mantenerse callado hasta que la muchacha se explicara mejor. Lina volvió a fijarse en la mujer junto a tiempo de ver como esta presionaba algún tipo de dispositivo oculto en sus guantes y al instante una afilada daga aparecía en su mano. – ¡Ostias! – Dijo, el puñal trazó un amplio arco en el aire y soltó a su presa que cayó al suelo estrepitosamente mientras Lina profería otra carcajada. – Así aprenderás a tomar sin permiso lo que pertenece a Lina Inverse...  
  
La mujer dio un respingo. – ¿I... Inverse?¿ Lina Inverse, la asesina de ladrones? Menudo día llevo hoy... – Pateó furiosamente el suelo. – Entonces supongo que ahora toca que me frías a bolas de fuego, ¿verdad? – Su voz aterciopelada era desafiante. Lina se posó suavemente en el suelo.  
  
– Devuélveme mi tesoro y me lo pensaré...  
  
– ¿Tesoro? ¿Te refieres a esa birria de bolsita con un puñado de monedas de oro? Toma.  
  
Con un gesto despreocupado tiró el saquito de cuero hacia Lina y esta lo cazó en el aire anonadada; hacía varios meses que ella y Gourry ahorraban para conseguir todo aquél dinero y ahora aquella mujer opinaba que su tesoro era una birria, y eso era algo que no iba a permitir.  
  
Lina se desentumeció las manos mientras que su adversaria, consciente de que tenía que combatir, desenvainó su espada, lentamente acercó la mano a la capucha, con un gesto altivo se descubrió el rostro y antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera reaccionar, Gourry soltó un alarido y se plantó delante la mujer que había dejado al descubierto sus singulares facciones; tenía el pelo de un color azul medianoche atado en una larga trenza, los ojos grandes y grises, profundos, y un rostro juvenil extremadamente bello y armonioso. Lo más curioso se encontraba sin duda alguna a ambos lados de la cabeza, dónde se extendían un par de orejas desproporcionalmente grandes, alargadas y puntiagudas que lucían terriblemente enrojecidas.  
  
Gourry volvió a tirar de las maltrechas orejas con curiosidad. – ¡Oye!¡Tú eres como la abuela Mellyroon!  
  
– ¡Psssssch!¡Sin tocar! – Apartó al guerrero de un manotazo pero este se limitó a sonreír inocentemente.  
  
– A la abuela tampoco le gustaba que le tocaran las orejas... Has visto, Lina, ¡esta chica es una elfa!  
  
  
  
Fin del cap.1  
  
  
  
Qué tal? Un poco corto para mi gusto, pero cuando acabé este capítulo me sentí muy satisfecha, de hecho siempre que escribo un nuevo capítulo de algo me siento muy satisfecha puesto que en cada uno de ellos dedico muchas horas (espero que este derroche de tiempo se note en el resultado final)  
  
Bueno, no estoy dispuesta a escribir un rollo como el del principio del fic, así que me limito a pedir que alguien me envíe algún review.  
  
Muchas gracias por gastar vuestro tiempo conmigo. 


	2. De cuando Lina Inverse y sus compañeros ...

1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno... tras tanto tiempo ( sí, sí, lo siento, soy una persona despreciable por demorarme tanto en escribir ocho miserables páginas a word, pero prometo esmerarme un poco más para el próximo capítulo... )  
  
Quiero agradecer los reviews de :  
  
Rallychan: ¡¡¡¡Me alegro de que te guste!!!! La verdad es que es para eso que adoro escribir, porque sé que al menos de esta forma hay alguien en algún rincón de mundo que lee mis ideas y sonríe (vaya, hombre, ¡¡que poético me ha quedado eso!! ) Bueno, muchísimas gracias por tu review, de veras que me hizo ilusión.  
  
Xoni Newcomer: A ver, ante las numerosas incógnitas que planteas en tu review, ( bueno, de hecho sólo planteas dos pero las voy a contestar de todas formas ^_^ ) en primer lugar la elfa roba porque es su profesión, se gana la vida con ello y se la gana bien, roba como quién vende verduras o fabrica zuecos ( por decir algo... ¬__¬ U) El hecho por el que roba más de lo que necesita para sobrevivir ya se verá más adelante. En referencia a las orejas, tienes razón, es algo difícil adivinar dónde están bajo la capucha, pero es que me pareció divertido colgar a la ladrona de las orejas... Ah, por cierto, lo de la pelea... sí, es corta, pero es que no me interesaba que Lina y la elfa se mataran entre ellas en el primer capítulo... ah, y sí, Zel y Ameria van a salir muy pronto ( no en vano son también mis personajes favoritos...)  
  
Muchas gracias por tu review a ti también; ( el primero siempre es especial!!!!!!!) siempre he agradecido muchísimo las críticas constructivas.  
  
Uy, creo que me he pasado con los agradecimientos... bueno, ahí va el siguiente capítulo que tiene el título más largo que he escrito en mi vida...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 2 : De cuando Lina Inverse y sus compañeros iniciaron un negocio fraudulento y probablemente ilegal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Gourry, aléjate de esa ladrona. El guerrero negó con la cabeza y abrazó a la muchacha elfa protectoramente.  
  
- No, no y no, Lina, sabes bien que la raza elfa está desapareciendo, por lo que no creo que debas eliminar a uno de ellas por una bolsa llena de oro. - En sus brazos, la joven vestida de negro se debatía fastidiada.  
  
- Nadie juega con mi dinero, lo sabes bien.  
  
- Bueno, creo que como parte implicada debería hablar, ¿verdad? - Harta ya de tanta comedia, la elfa pegó un tremendo mordisco en el brazo de Gourry con lo que evidentemente el rubio la soltó con una exclamación de dolor. - A lo que íbamos; señorita Inverse. - Su voz tomó un matiz dulzón y algo pelota, completamente falto de dignidad. - Creo que podemos arreglar estas pequeñas diferencias nuestras como personas civilizadas y miembros de gremios hermanos, pues lo que yo consigo con mis "artes manuales" usted lo ha mediante la magia; un modo menos sutil que el honorable hurto, pero no por eso menos efect...  
  
- Si a mí me quedaran tres minutos de vida los aprovecharía de una forma más útil. - Lina dijo esto con (falso) aire distraído y mirándose despreocupadamente las uñas.  
  
La ladrona tragó saliva.  
  
- Para abreviar; tu quieres dinero y a mí me sobra, por lo que yo te doy mi oro, tu me perdonas la vida y ambas ganamos. - Su voz temblaba ligeramente mientras con estudiada lentitud desataba una bolsa de aspecto pesado de su cinto. - Es tuya; por lo menos hay quinientas monedas de oro.  
  
Apenas hubo descolgado la bolsa cuando una súbita ráfaga de viento la envolvió, y para su sorpresa vio a la hechicera plantada a pocos centímetros de ella mostrándole codiciosamente las palmas de sus manos. - Trato hecho, ladrona, y ahora suelta esa bolsa.  
  
El susodicho saquito de cuero se desprendió de las manos de la elfa lentamente acompañado del tintineo del oro al entrechocar, y el murmullo de una dulce voz.  
  
- Manda huevos; después dicen que los ladrones somos codiciosos.  
  
- Encantada de hacer negocios contigo. Gourry, hoy sí que cenaremos de gusto.  
  
La elfa resopló fuertemente y les dio la espalda mientras caminaba otra vez hacia la ciudad.  
  
Aquella misma noche y tras una copiosa cena, espadachín y hechicera salieron del restaurante donde acababan de derrochar impunemente los honorarios de la ladrona en caprichos culinarios.  
  
- Qué noche más bonita, ¿Verdad, Lina?  
  
Ella miró a su compañero algo sorprendida, tragó saliva y giró los ojos hacia el cielo. - Eh... sí... tiene un color rojizo estupendo. Espera un momento. ¿Rojizo? ¿Gourry, no hueles a quemado?  
  
Efectivamente, no muy lejos de allí se había declarado un espectacular incendio en una gran casa mientras un sinfín de curiosos observaban sin pegar golpe.  
  
Siguiendo el ejemplo de los curiosos, Lina y Goury fijaron sus ojos en el incesante, hipnótico, baile de las llamas.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¡Vigile por donde anda! - Gritó un viejo a no mucha distancia de allí.  
  
- Oh, disculpe.  
  
Al oír aquella voz Lina se llevó la mano al cinturón instintivamente y se acercó a toda velocidad hacia las voces justo a tiempo de atrapar un pedazo de tela que se alejaba.  
  
- Volvemos a encontrarnos, ladronzuela. - Tiró fuertemente de la capa de la chica hasta arrastrarla a su lado. - Mira, Gourry, he encontrado a una pequeña comadreja "paseando" por entre la gente. - La elfa hizo una desesperada tentativa de escapar pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. - ¡Oye! No te asustes, no voy a lastimarte.  
  
La muchacha miró a su alrededor con fastidio; finalmente el incendio había empezado a remitir, los curiosos se marchaban y con ellos el negocio. - Oh, sí, claro, seguro. Ahora me dirás que me estorbas en medio del trabajo para saludarme, no me jodas, Inverse, que no soy una cría.  
  
Lina frunció el entrecejo, la voz de la elfa había perdido el aire suplicante y ahora las palabras eran duras e hirientes, y a ella nadie le hablaba con ese tono.  
  
- Escúchame bien, comadreja, a mi nadie me habla en semejante tono. - Agarró a la elfa de la capa y la levantó unos centímetros. Su rostro era una máscara de furia, un espectáculo realmente espantoso, tanto incluso que la elfa bajó las orejas y pensó en lo bocazas que era.  
  
- Bueno, bueno, no hace falta enfadarse por una nimiedad... ¿verdad? - Volvía a tener un aspecto inocente. - Además no creo que sea muy buena idea asesinar a una chica indefensa en medio de la calle.  
  
Ante eso, Lina la soltó. - Pues tienes razón. Por esta vez te salvas.  
  
Gourry se acercó a Lina al verla más tranquila y reflexionó largamente. - Oye, Linita, mira, ya vuelve a tener el cinto lleno de bolsas de oro... ¡Auch! ( ostia en la cabeza del espadachín por parte de la ladrona)  
  
- Oye, chaval, ¡creía que tú estabas de mi parte!  
  
- No te enfades, mujer, si yo solo lo digo porque me ha impresionado... me imagino que cada vez que se reúne una multitud tú te forras...  
  
- Bueno, sí... es que cuando una es buena en lo que hace... - Ante semejante falta de modestia, la ladrona rió para sí misma.  
  
De repente un grave silencio se formó a su alrededor. De hecho el grave silencio se formó porque Lina se había quedado callada unos momentos, pensando. Poco después esbozó una sonrisa similar a una mueca cruel y propinó una fuerte palmada en la espalda del espadachín. - Gourry, ¡eres un genio!!  
  
Unos metros más alejado y tirado por el suelo, Gourry se sobó su maltrecha cabeza.  
  
Lina colocó una mano en el hombro de la ladrona y volvió a sonreír. - Tengo una gran idea. A la muchacha, eso de "gran idea" le produjo una desagradable sensación de vacío en el estomago.  
  
- A ver, comadreja, tu especialidad es vaciar bolsillos entre la multitud, ¿cierto?  
  
- Cierto.  
  
- Pero las multitudes no se reúnen así como así, ¿cierto?  
  
- Cierto.  
  
- Pues entonces, inspirándome en las sabias ( ¿? ) palabras de Gourry, voy a proponerte un trato. - Ante la expresión escéptica de la ladrona, prosiguió. - Verás; si por lo que veo tú con las multitudes haces tu agosto, yo te ofrezco nuestros servicios para atraer a esas grandes masas de gente que tú necesitas a cambio de una redistribución equitativa de las ganancias al finalizar la jornada (Lina siempre se ponía técnica cuando hablaba de dinero). ¿Qué te parece el trato?  
  
- Un timo. - La chica vio como Gourry, colocado detrás de Lina para no ser visto por esta le hacía señas extrañas. De hecho, se pasaba repetidamente el dedo índice horizontalmente por la garganta mientras señalaba alternativamente a Lina y a ella misma. Entonces se fíjó en la expresión asesina que había tomado repentinamente el rostro de Lina y entendió lo que le transmitía el guerrero; no trato, no vida, por lo que se apresuró a añadir:  
  
- Estoooo, puede ser mort...mortalmente divertido... acepto el trato.  
  
Lina meneó la cabeza satisfecha y zarandeó la mano de la elfa fuertemente. - ¡Bieen! No te arrepentirás de esto, pequeña com... - Lina calló súbitamente y parpadeó un par de veces. - Hum... creo que no nos hemos presentado, ¿verdad? Yo, como ya sabes, soy la archifamosa Lina Inverse, y él es mi compañero de viaje; Gourry Gabliev. ¿Y tú?  
  
Algo recelosa, la muchacha miró a sus nuevos compañeros. - Yo soy Antaviana, solamente Antaviana.  
  
A partir de aquél momento, la eterna pareja, Lina Inverse y Gourry Gabliev, emprendieron su camino acompañados por la que, seguramente, era la única persona que se había atrevido a robar a Lina Inverse y conservaba los dientes para contarlo.  
  
En realidad parecía que el "negocio" era bastante productivo; La hechicera y el guerrero, convenientemente disfrazados y maquillados, fingían una pelea en una calle concurrida; una pelea con mucho espectáculo, luces, humo, hechizos y frases malsonantes mientras que Antaviana con dedos silenciosos llenaba las arcas del grupo.  
  
Esta manera de vivir propició el buen humor de Lina; con las monedas ganadas "honradamente" podía permitirse comer en buenos restaurantes y dormir entre sábanas limpias.  
  
Durante algo más de una semana recorrieron una gran cantidad de pueblos (evidentemente no se quedaban en ningún sitio más de unas horas, por si las moscas. ) y las relaciones entre ellos se fueron estrechando; Gourry siempre con la sonrisa en el rostro trataba a la elfa como una especie de hermana. " Ya de dije que me recuerdas mucho a mi abuela Mellyroon" comentó un día, mientras que Lina y Antaviana descubrieron que tenían mucho en común; un insaciable afán de riquezas, pecho plano y mala leche.  
  
- Bueno; ¿preparados para la función de esta noche? - Antaviana se desperezó y se puso en pie. - Psi... me muero de hambre. Lo hacemos después de cenar, ¿eh? - Lina se colocó cuidadosamente una peluca rubia. - Como quieras, Linita. Venga, vamos, ¡creo que ya huelo la comidaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Gourry, vestido con ropa de un inverosímil color pistacho saltó de tres en tres los escalones que conducían al comedor de la posada. Cenaron separados; Lina y Gourry en una mesa y Antaviana en otra para evitar que los relacionaran. Tras un opulento banquete y el subsiguiente desembolso de la cuenta espadachín y hechicera salieron al exterior, y luces, cámara, acción, empieza el espectáculo.  
  
- ¡UAAAAHH! ¡Westley, estoy llenísima! - Exclamó Lina con un ademán. A su lado, Gourry frunció el entrecejo.  
  
- Llenísima o no, Iseut, recuerda que aun tienes que pagarme todo lo que has comido. - El espadachín alzó la voz para que la concurrencia oyera bien su discusión.  
  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Te atreves a pedirme la cuenta? ¡¡¿Ahora??!! ¡Maldita rata tacaña, decías que me invitabas!  
  
- Tú lo has dicho, te invitaba, pero he cambiado de opinión, no te quejes, si comieras como un ser humano normal te hubiera invitado gustoso, pero tú, maldita enana chillona, comes por cuatro, ¡¡por lo que ahora quiero que me devuelvas mi dinero!!!!  
  
Lina sonrió; a su alrededor empezaba a formarse un pequeño grupo de curiosos entre los que, sigilosa como una sombra, se movía Antaviana. Se frotó las manos; sólo faltaban los fuegos artificiales, la guinda del pastel.  
  
- Bueno, me devuelves mi dinero o no, ¿enorme máquina de tragar? - No soy una máquina de tragar, Westley, pero si no te callas, tú vas a tragarte tus palabras.  
  
- ¡¡Ja!! ¿Pretende asustarme una persona que come hasta reventar para ver si así consigue agrandar sus pechos?  
  
- Eso dolió. Aunque espero que esto te duela más. - Con asombrosa velocidad, Lina creó una bola que desprendía una brillante luz purpúrea y la lanzó hacia Gourry. Este desenvainó su espada y desvió la esfera fácilmente. De hecho, las esferas no eran sino eso, bolas de luz y mucho humo, nada poderoso pero que daba perfectamente el pego.  
  
Gourry se arremangó su horrible atuendo pistacho y saltó hacia Lina dando un espadazo al aire. Un gran corro de gente miraba embobado la trabajada coreografía de ambos contrincantes, Lina había desenvainado también su espada corta, el sonido del metal entrechocando se elevaba por encima de sus insultos y hacía más realista el espectáculo; dos choques de espada, salto, tres choques, agachar la cabeza, otro choque más, alarido de furia.  
  
Tras unos largos minutos Lina vio una figura sentada tranquilamente en un tejado; la señal que indicaba que la Ladrona había "limpiado la zona". La hechicera lanzó una última esfera luminosa y le guiñó el ojo a su compañero, entonces él empezó a correr y ella a perseguirlo entre gritos hasta las afueras del pueblo; desaparecieron limpiamente, sin preguntas ni sospechas.  
  
Cerca de un gran roble Antaviana les esperaba jugueteando con una daga que parecía muy afilada. - Tenemos un buen botín esta noche. Os habéis lucido con la actuación hoy, ¿eh?  
  
- Pse... hoy el público no estaba muy receptivo. - Lina encendió un poco de fuego con un leve gesto y se sentó sobre su capa con Gourry a su lado. - A ver; ¿qué tenemos aquí?  
  
Antaviana sacaba una por una las monedas de oro de la bolsa y las repartía en tres montículos. Sobretodo conseguía monedas, aunque de vez en cuando caía "accidentalmente" en sus manos alguna que otra joya. Lina ya guardaba el botín de aquél día cuando la elfa le tendió un pequeño objeto que desprendía una suave luz azulada.  
  
- Toma; también tengo esto, no creo que tenga mucho valor, pero si te gusta... Lina y Gourry intercambiaron una mirada perpleja. El chico tomó la pulsera entre sus manos.  
  
- Antaviana; ¿de dónde has sacado esto? - Gourry le mostró la pulsera; era una banda de tela rosada con una pequeña gema azul incrustada, nada de especial valor.  
  
Ella se encogió de hombros. - No sé... creo que se la he robado a un hombre...  
  
- ¿No dirías más bien una muchacha joven, morena?  
  
- No, no, Lina, estoy casi segura de que era un hombre; me he fijado en él porque aunque hacía calor se tapaba con una capucha y un embozo; vestía de blanco; si mal no recuerdo, he chocado con él y sólo he tomado esto, lo llevaba colgando de la cantimplora; toda una imprudencia por su parte. ¿Lo quieres o no?  
  
- Oh, por Cephied, comadreja, si lo que dices es cierto...  
  
- Si realmente le has robado la pulsera a quien creemos que se la has robado, y no es precisamente a la dulce princesa Ameria... - Añadió Gourry. - Entonces...  
  
- Exacto, ladrones, tenéis un problema... - Una voz conocida, profunda y algo susurrante surgió e entre unos matorrales. - ... y de los gordos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin del segundo capítulo.  
  
  
  
¿Qué tal? Bueno, sé que no es un derroche de lirismo ni de acción, pero este tipo de capítulos son necesarios para la historia; os aseguro que a media que avanza la acción mejora la historia, prometido.  
  
Ale, hasta otra ( espero que sea pronto...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 


End file.
